El objeto perdido
by rawr222
Summary: Hace años se perdió un objeto que decidía si reinaba sobre el mundo el bien u el mal. Los brujos blancos lo custodiaban pero desapareció. Ahora en este momento se sigue buscando pero ¿quien lo encontraran? los brujos blancos o los brujos oscuros...? Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan excepto algunos que sera de mi propia invención al igual que la historia.


CAPITULO 1

-Me podéis explicar ¿Por qué cojones estamos aquí? –preguntó una chica cruzada de brazos mirando ceñuda hacia el instituto.

-Simple Thalia –respondió el chico que se encontraba a su lado–cumplir órdenes.

-Exacto, y deja ya de quejarte, me estás dando jaqueca –dijo un muchacho colocándose detrás de la chica masajeándose las sienes con los dedos índices.

-¿Sabes lo que puedes hacer con tu opinión, Nico? –inquirió Thalia, dándose la vuelta apuntándole con su dedo en medio del pecho, dándole leves toques con él.

-A ver, sorpréndeme –contestó bajando un poco (ya que era más alto que ella) la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-Metértela por el culo, que así será lo más cerca del sexo que vas a estar en tu vida –dijo Thalia, dándole unas palmaditas en el cachete. Nico con el ceño fruncido cogió la mano por la muñeca y la apretó un poco a lo cual la chica hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Para tu infor…

-Basta los dos.

-Pero Percy, si ha empezado él, el muy…

-Me da igual quien haya empezado ¿me oyes Thalia? –volvió a interrumpir Percy, mirando mal a los que estaban creando un espectáculo.

-Oh, vamos Percy, ahora que las cosas se ponían interesantes –Protestó el chico que estaba a su lado.

-Sí, mira que eres un corta rollos ¿eh? Se estaban demostrando el amor que sienten el uno por el otro –dijo un chico muy parecido al anterior.

-Cierra la puta boca Connor –refunfuño Nico, aun manteniendo la muñeca de Thalia en su mano sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules eléctricos de la chica.

-¿Cómo que Connor? Dirás Travis, tanto tiempo conociéndonos y aun no sabes diferenciarnos. Me da vergüenza ser tu amigo.

-Claro que te reconozco idiota –respondió ya malhumorado. Giro su cabeza dejando los ojos de Thalia, para encontrarse con los los castaños de su compañero. –Travis es uno o dos centímetros más alto que tu. Afróntalo ya.

A su lado Percy esbozó una sonrisa y Travis se reía de la cara de indignación de su hermano.

-Hermano, tiene razón. Deja ya de parecerte a mí. –Respondió con aires de grandeza, agarrándose las solapas de su chupa como si fuera importante.

-Por si no lo había notado Travis, sois gemelos –dijo Percy, sin apartar la mirada del instituto.

La pelea continuó entre los hermanos y la ´´pareja´´ mientras en el medio del grupo seguía Percy con la mirada fija en el edificio. Al otro lado de la calle se encontraban una acumulación de unas doce personas. Los chicos (que eran 9) iban vestidos con vaqueros ajustados y las típicas chaquetas de universidad o de equipos de futbol americano. Las chicas que estaban colgadas de ellos como monos vestían con vestidos que no llegaban a las rodillas, tacones de unos cinco centímetros y unas chaquetas de cuero que acababan por debajo del pecho. Al parecer les causaba gracia algo de ellos ya que no paraban de mirarlos.

-¿Qué le causa tanta gracia? –pregunto Connor totalmente confundido.

-No se –respondió Percy, cogiendo un cigarrillo que le había tendido Travis. –Vosotros dos, dejad las manitas para otro momento.

-¡No estamos haciendo manitas! –gritaron simultáneamente Nico y Thalia. Al darse cuenta que seguían tan cerca, y aun él la sujetaba, se separaron a toda prisa refunfuñando lo estúpidos que eran.

Thalia se giro para dar la espalda a Nico y mirar al grupito entrecerrando los ojos.

-No se dé que estarán hablando, pero los chicos no están para nada mal –dijo repasando a cada chico de arriba abajo mientras se mordía el labio para la sonrisa. –Puede que estar aquí no sea tan malo después de todo.

-Coincido contigo –apoyo Connor a Thalia, colocándose al lado de ella, pasándole el brazo por los hombros y dejándolo descansar ahí pesadamente. –Puede que sea interesante.

-Oye, pero ¿tú no estabas con Lou? –dijo Nico por detrás de ellos.

-Nah, solo era… ya sabes sexo sin compromiso. Luego cada uno a lo suyo.

-Ah…

-Connor, ¿qué te he dicho de hablar de sexo con Nico? –informo Thalia al gemelo, el cual la miraba con cara de confusión. –que no le des esperanzas, nunca tendrá un meloconcito del cual disfrutar, así que no le crees falsas expectativas.

-Y dale… -suspiro exasperado Nico

-Vámonos, a tocado el timbre hace unos cinco minutos –dijo Percy mirando al reloj que llevaba puesto en la muñeca izquierda. Cruzó la calle rápidamente sin mirar si venía algún coche, por detrás de él le seguían sus amigos discutiendo sobre la vida sexual de Nico. Antes de entrar por las puertas que darían al recinto del instituto, Percy tiro el cigarrillo a un lado. El cigarro salió volando y aterrizo en una zapatilla de un chico del grupito de las doce personas. El chico sacudió rápidamente la zapatilla para deshacerse del cigarrillo para que no le quedara ninguna marca en ella.

-¿Qué haces idiota? –protesto el chico agachado limpiándose las cenizas que estaban encima de su playera.

Percy y su grupo siguieron andando sin prestar atención, lo que enfureció al chaval y fue corriendo para alcanzarlos y agarrar a uno de ellos por el hombro y darle la vuelta para quedar cara a cara.

-Ya me estas pidiendo disculpas por que si n… -la amenaza se quedo en el aire ya que Nico lo agarro por el cuello y lo estampo fuertemente contra una columna que pillo cerca.

-Escúchame hijo de puta, me vuelves a tocar una sola vez mas y te aseguro que tu corta existencia en este mundo se acabo ¿me entiendes? –el chico no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos. Al ver que el chico no se movía lo cogió de la camisa para elevarlo a la altura de los ojos -¿entendido? –el chico asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. Nico sonrió con satisfacción y lo volvió a estampar con fuerza en la columna. El chico cerró los ojos y gimió de dolor. Se acerco a su rostro y le susurro en el oído: -y eso va por mí y mis amigos. Vamos.

Dejaron al chico atrás resbalando por la columna hasta que llego al suelo y se sentó tocándose la garganta. Enseguida su grupo de amigos llegó para comprobar que estaba bien.

Después del acontecimiento no comentaron nada, y se dirigieron a la oficina para que le dieran sus horarios. Los comprobaron y por suerte tenían todo igual gracias a un ´´pequeño encantamiento´´ de Travis.

-Si es que soy un As con las mujeres –dijo con total ´´modestia´´.

-Sí, será por eso –contesto Thalia rodando los ojos.

Salieron de la oficina para encontrar los pasillos llenos de taquillas de color azul. Encontraron cada uno la suya, y dejaron los libros para descargar el peso de la mochila. Cogieron el libro correspondiente a la materia que les tocara, cerraron la taquilla y se reunieron en el centro del pasillo para dirigirse a su clase que ya llegaban tarde. Que no les preocupaba para nada.

-Buena paliza le has dado al mortal ¿no? –Dijo Connor, cortando el silencio que había caído entre ellos.

-Me había tocado –contesto Nico como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Dramático… -murmuro Thalia –ahora con ese ya no podre meterme por tu puta culpa, imbécil.

-Uno menos no creo que haga mucho.

-Para ti no, pero tal vez para mí sí. Tengo que ganarle una apuesta a Percy.

-¿De haber quien gana más enfermedades venéreas? –pregunto inocentemente Nico.

-Solo estas resentido porque no se ha acostado contigo. Admítelo. –le pico Percy, mientras buscaba la puerta del aula a lo largo del pasillo.

-Sí, ya. Antes prefiero estar muerto.

-Con la vida que llevas, no hay mucha diferencia –le soltó Travis, que enseguida se tapo la boca con la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Que hoy es el día de ´´_hagamos bulling a Nico_´´ o qué?

Percy se paró de repente delante de una puerta con el número _26_ y tallado en la puerta _Aula de Lengua._ Los demás como iban a su bola se chocaron la espalda de Percy, que les miro de mala manera.

-Tener más cuidado –les dijo, acto seguido toco a la puerta y se oyó desde dentro un suave _pase._ Antes de abrir la puerta miro a sus amigos los cuales asintieron con la cabeza. Suspiro y abrió la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentes a ver que les parece ;))<strong>


End file.
